


Watching You

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Stan, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Richie, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Eddie watches Stan and Richie go at it (without them knowing)





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Voyeurism and Masturbation
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie tries to drown out the sound coming from the next bedroom, but the shouts and moans of Richie and Stan fucking just can’t be ignored. He throws the pillow to the floor, growling with frustration. ‘It’s unfair!’ he thinks, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

Another loud moan, followed by what sounds like the bed hitting the wall, finally has Eddie up and moving, the alpha determined to shut the pair up. He knows most of it is just his bitter jealousy over the fact that Richie won’t even let him touch him anymore. That honor seems to be reserved for Stan and Bill alone. It pisses Eddie off.

The door that the omega and beta occupy is cracked up just enough for Eddie to peer inside. This gives him pause from his angry crusade to stop their lovemaking. He peers inside. 

He can see Stan, back up against the headboard with Richie straddling his lap. The beta is thrusting up into the omega, as Richie grips one of Stan’s shoulders, the other holding the underside of his huge belly. Eddie watches Richie, feeling himself become hard at the sight of the omega. 

All ambitions of ending this love fest is gone as he unzipped his pants and pulls out his throbbing cock. He starts a quick pace, watching Richie’s every move as the omega works against Stan, thrusting down onto the beta’s cock with every upward thrust Stan makes. 

He imagines it him in there, holding onto Richie’s hips as he fucks the omega until he screams. Eddie pictures himself working his fingers over the omega’s swollen clit, making Richie cry out his name. He imagines that his hand is that tight, delicious heat of the omega before him, squeezing him for every drop of cum he has. 

Eddie steadies himself against the wall, pace quicker now as he can since the two coming closer to their orgasms. HE watches as the beta cums first, hands gripping Richie’s hips hard as he buries himself to the hilt inside the shaking omega. Richie cums soon after that, screaming Stan’s name as gushes of hot juices flow out of him, past the beta’s cock. 

Eddie cums too fast and hard all over his hand and the floor. He stands panting, eyes closed and head braced against the wall as he tries to settle his breathing. He so preoccupied that he doesn’t notice Richie getting up, or the fact that the omega was coming right towards the door. By the time Eddie noticed, he was already face to face with the omega himself.

“Have fun watching the show?”

**Author's Note:**

> Only 10 more fics to go before the end of Kinktober! I have to say, I'm both excited and sad.
> 
> Sad because this month has been awesome, and I have gained some awesome followers in the process of doing this series, and I'm not really ready for this series to end (but sadly, all things must eventually come to an end)
> 
> But I am also excited because this will mark the first FULL kinktober I have finished! And it's all thanks to you guys!
> 
> I want to thank every single one of you readers that have read/left kudos/comment/ect! It means a lot to see people enjoy my work! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
